A demand exists for materials having unique physico-chemical properties. Such a demand stems, in part, from a desire to find replacements for mainstay materials such as conventional glass, etc. While possessing the desired properties of the mainstay material, such replacements would ideally be cheaper and simpler to produce (e.g., milder processing conditions, etc.), and lighter yet more mechanically robust than the materials they replace.
One class of materials having such unique physico-chemical properties are hybrid inorganic/organic composites (IOCs). Hybrid IOCs comprise an organic phase and an inorganic phase that are chemically linked together. Such hybrids possess, in varying degrees, properties of both phases. The properties ultimately exhibited by the hybrid IOC are determined by a number of factors. Such factors include, for example, the identity and concentration of the inorganic and organic phases comprising the hybrid, the morphology (i.e., microstructure) of each of the inorganic and the organic phases, the morphology of the resulting hybrid, and the structure of a coupling agent advantageously used to chemically link the inorganic and organic phases to one another.
It will be appreciated that the particular mix of physico-chemical properties required of a hybrid IOC will vary with its intended use. For example, in some applications, the optical and thermal properties of a hybrid IOC are of particular importance, while in other applications, the dielectric and thermal properties are important but optical properties are inconsequential. As there have been relatively few controlled studies of hybrid inorganic/organic materials, little systematic guidance or methodology is available for selecting and synthesizing a hybrid IOC that possesses specific properties for use in a particular application.
In view of the above, the art would benefit from a method by which hybrid IOCs can be "engineered" for use in a particular application.